robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Gemini/Minibot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Obi-Have (Talk) 22:57, 11 February 2012 Hello again Hello and welcome back to the wiki. Can you believe it's almost four years since I sent you that message on Wikipedia? Anyway, it's great to have you back and I hope you contribute as much as you can, and have fun as you do it. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. Christophee (talk) 14:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Arena pages Are you planning on doing any more arena pages? If you are please tell me which ones so I don't ruin your work. Also if you are, I've uploaded pictures for all of the arenas. The Samster (talk) 18:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia is blocked at school, and I don't have internet access when living with my Mother. Because of this, my edit patterns will be quite inconsistent. Right now, I'm posting this with an Android. If I were to make another article, it could well be a few days, so I say you should make all the articles you feel like. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Lazerus image I saved that image on a computer that is slightly dodgy and I mis-spelt on accident. Madlooney Favourite Robots There is an error on your favourite robots list. The Atomic vs M2 battle is on YouTube. STORM II 21:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I only just noticed that a few days ago. After all, it was only uploaded in May 2011. I'll fix it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Nae bother. STORM II 22:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) File:Wii U U.png What is this file for? If it's a personal image, we'll have to delete it as personal images must only be uploaded by those eligible for the Arena, which you are not. I'm about to slap a delete tag to it. Sorry if this has come off as harsh, but that type of image is generally not acceptable. STORM II 18:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I uploaded it to go in my signature. If it must be deleted, then so be it, it's just nice for my sig to be a little more personal. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'ltimatum']] 18:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Liked your edit summary by the way. Whatever, I like what you've done, but I consider it to be a matter of time before the admins act. STORM II 18:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::My edit summary on the Wii U U image? I meant to put one, but for whatever reason, it got glazed over. I can't explain that. :::Or you could just be referring to "Blech". You needn't reply. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'ltimatum']] 18:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if you find it harsh, but I have now deleted the image, so you'll need to update your signature again. We have a policy regarding personal images and you do not yet qualify, so I hope you understand the reasoning. Feel free to upload it again when you have enough edits. Christophee (talk) 13:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Merchandise Images Good work in uploading those new images of the pullbacks and the minibots, they certainly are an improvement over the ones they replaced. However, I don't know if you are in the process of uploading it right now anyway, or if you'll even want to, but if you are able to, the minibot Wheely Big Cheese image could certainly do with replacing. At the moment, it's incredibly blurry, it's clearly damaged, and the rear of Dead Metal is it too. If you could replace that one too, that would be superb. Datovidny (talk) 21:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hrm. I would've done, but the wheels on my Wheely Big Cheese minibot have lost a lot of paint. I guess I could upload one separately, but I don't know how much of a step up it would be. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough then. Datovidny (talk) 15:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Replacing images Just so you know, you could have saved yourself quite a lot of time by uploading the new Panic Attack image as a new version of the old file, instead of uploading it as a completely new file. That way there would have been no need to replace the image on the various pages. To do this in future, just go to the image you want to replace and click on "Upload new version of this file" (or whatever the exact wording is). Christophee (talk) 18:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :When I was uploading the minibots and pullback images on my phone, itt automatically replaced the previous image, even if I'm turning a png into a jpg. So, when I was uploading Panic Attack on the computer, I gave it the same name, and all I changed was that I non-capitalised the jpg, and that suddenly turned it into a separate image. In future, I'll just do it the way you suggested when using the computer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Minibot Image Good job with the Wheely Big Cheese image, it really does look a lot better now. Datovidny (talk) 17:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, I just stole that image from eBay :P :My other minibot images were self-taken, but as I said, my Wheely Big Cheese has lost too much wheel paint to be of use on here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I got the alternative colour versions of shunt and matilda from eBay. Madlooney :They're pullbacks, Sammy, not minibots. Also, sign your posts with four tildes, as to me you're using three. STORM II 20:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) The Arena Just to let you know, you've passed the threshold for arena forum eligibility, and now have full permission for the arena, including the current tournament, Series 5 Audited. Congratulations, and keep up the great work. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent. I best get on there, then :P [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations mate. Datovidny (talk) 09:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Many congratulations from me also. Look forward to another contributor in the Arena :) Matt Talk to me 08:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 18:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's Saturday, so I should be there with a good connection. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Good work Nice expansion to the Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Semi-Final 1 page. It looks much better now after that. Keep it up and you may just earn an award. If you wouldn't mind expanding another page, Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Semi-Final 2 is desperately in need of improvement. Obviously you don't have to do it, so don't feel as though I'm pressuring you, I just thought I'd mention it as you did such a good job with the other page. Christophee (talk) 11:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for deciding to expand the page I suggested. Your work so far is excellent. When it's done you may have a reward coming your way. Christophee (talk) 12:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Extreme 2 Cerberus Is there any reason why you've uploaded two new images of Cerberus in Extreme 2? They would both serve the same purpose, but if you ask me, the one you haven't used yet doesn't look worthwhile keeping, especially since it hasn't been used yet, but it's quite blurry, and doesn't really show off Cerberus' features. I was going to mark it for deletion, but then I thought I'd run it by you, is there any reason why it is still here, or can I mark it for deletion? Datovidny (talk) 13:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted to see both on the Wiki for comparative sakes. Now I see that the second one isn't too dapper in quality, it can be deleted. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you sure, it can be kept if you want. Datovidny (talk) 13:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::No need for it anymore, it can meet its demise. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Award Here is an award for your various article expansions, particularly the Fifth Wars page I asked you to expand. Feel free to display it on your user page. Congratulations, and keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 11:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've also been keeping track of your impressive edits, this award is fully deserved, congratulations. Matt Talk to me 12:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Seventh Wars Annihilator A very good write-up in your List page if I may say, and you know, I agree with you completely, because I remember being really excited about that episode, hearing before hand that it would be an Annihilator, but at the end, I felt kind of let down. It's good to know I'm not always alone in matters like this. Datovidny (talk) 09:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Aye, thanks for the feedback :) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree it wasn't the best UK annihilator...but I did like your write-up. CrashBash (talk) 13:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Tentoumushi I got the info from the BattleBots website, where it is spelt with ou in between t and the m. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's spelled like that on several other sites too, including Lisa Winter's LinkedIn page. I'd say that's fairly official. Christophee (talk) 21:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's also spelled like that in both episodes in which the robot appeared on Robot Wars. I think we previously assumed it was an error, but now it seems that was the correct spelling all along. Christophee (talk) 21:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :The page for Tentoumushi was renamed on the BattleBots wiki from Tentomushi to Tentoumushi as one of the users on that wiki found that the original page name was wrong. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Kan Opener Images I would've asked about this earlier, but I haven't really had the time lately. Did you just upload those images of Kan Opener, just to prove me wrong, or were they intended to be put up, and you just decided to add it on to your argument? Datovidny (talk) 20:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :I thought we would have had an image like the one of Kan Opener on the floor flipper already, so I was going to link you there. No such image existed, and I felt the only image with Kan Opener in it didn't show off the damage well enough, so I got the floor flipper image, put in my response, and also . The second image will probably only have a use in my response to you on the arena. So the ability to use them in a response was what prompted the upload, but we needed the first one anyway. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) 03:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Isaac, I noticed you editted the hard page after my correction. I can garanty you that Hard doesn't use threads, and I know firs hand, I was participant in building the machine. :I have to doubt that you were involved in the creation of the Series 7 version of Hard, as it's visible from the images of Hard that it has tracks put at an angle so that the ends of each track stick out of Hard, even if it is inverted. If you were involved in the creation of Hard, and tell us what hard truly ran on, with a bit of evidence to back it up, only then will I believe you. To make sure, we mean this Hard, not this Hard. Finally, put your signature at the end of your post, not the start.[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Toast, I think a little less vinegar is the best way of handling this. The IP address confirms he's from Belgium. To the builder of Hard, we were under the impression that Hard's wheels were a pair of elliptical pieces of rubber that protruded from both sides of the body, is that correct? If not, could you clarify it for us? And if you're willing, could you share any other important/interesting information that we don't have on Hard? Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 12:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC)